Bridge, the Balance Keeper
by Overpowered Writer
Summary: Perhaps this story will have a destinaton, there may be romance perhaps not. I'm not sure. This is based off the anime and starts when Ceil's records are being changed. Yes, there is an overpowered character, aside from Sebastian. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Bridge however is my creation. Please don't copy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something is always born of excess: great art was born of great terror, great loneliness, great inhibitions, instabilities, and **it** always balances them."

-Anaïs Nin

* * *

Sebastian stood helplessly watching his young master's memories being altered. He wish he could do something and he knew he needed to or Ciel's soul would never be his. William however informed him stopping the angel now would leave his master in a much worse state. He knew he couldn't simply have that.

"He is almost pure." Angela murmured her violet eyes twinkled meeting the demon's now pink eyes. Ciel then floated into the air.

"He's rewinding the records?!" Grell more asked then said.

"No, it's not him." William gave a sigh," he's only a human."

"Well, well, well," the undertaker cackled. "Look who finally decided to get involved." The others looked over to see a metallic figure crouched on one of the many bookcases.

"You!" The angel roared at the figure. "You're powerless!" The figure jumped down, there was a clang that made Grell jump and hide behind Sebastian.

The undertaker laughed, "Bridge? Powerless?" With that Ciel dropped, Sebastian raced forward easily catching his young master. Angela smiled warmly her wings unfolding fully as she took to the air.

"I will make the unclean clean soon enough," she spoke slowly before her violet eyes came to rest on Bridge. "And I will snuff out the unwanted."

She floated higher as Ciel awoke. Sebastian set his young master down taking a protective stance over him, William and Grell flanked him. Ciel's eyes darted to the metallic figure.

"Sebastian, whose that?"

"Bridge," the butler answered his eyes never leaving the angel. The angel then exploded into a blue light, slowly fading. Sebastian launched the knives he was holding but in vain. Angela was gone, his knives skittered on the floor.

The group raced past Bridge to the doors.

"We're locked in!" Grell whined, William adjusted his glasses muttering about overtime.

"Sebastian what are you looking at?" Ciel followed the line of sight of his butler to see Bridge, arms crossed and looking at the undertaker.

"So there's no way out?" Sebastian poked looking at the undertaker, who started to chuckle.

"There is there is, the death book mark. It's even pink,"he said pulling in out. He started to explain how it worked but Ciel's mind was else where. He watched as Bridge walked over picked up a cinematic record and brought it back to The undertaker. "Whose record is this one?" Bridge didn't respond so the undertaker opened the book. "It's a nun who is in attendance," undertaker laughed and started to write, "then Sebastian appeared suddenly." Ciel looked at where his butler had been, the spot was empty. "The reapers Grell and William appeared too," the reapers disappeared. The undertaker stopped writing, "Bridge would you like me to send you too?"

Bridge's head shook, the metallic person turned and walked quietly toward the locked door. Ciel thought it was slightly impressive that the metal suite made no noise, but he was even more impressed when Bridge opened the "locked" door. A metal hand gestured to the outside, the masked head looking at Ciel and the undertaker.

"Thank you," the undertaker chuckled before exiting the library, Ciel followed him after casting a curious look at Bridge.

"How do you think the fights going?" Ciel asked the coffin carver. The undertaker shrugged, turning and walking down the libraries steps.

The trio continued in silence until they reached a bridge. The undertaker stopped and sat on the edge.

"What are we waiting for?" Ciel demanded, slightly annoyed.

"For them to return, " the undertaker snickered. "So Bridge how have you been?" Ciel turned his head to the metallic suite. There was no response, the head wasn't even looking at them. The head tilted skyward the occupants eyes seemed to scan the sky.

"Is everything okay?" Ciel found himself asking, he flinched as the head tilted down to him. Ciel's eye searched for the suits occupant's eyes, but found neither.

"Young master?" Sebastian called appearing out of thin air, followed by the two reapers.

Ciel looked over his shoulder, "How did it go, Sebastian?"

"Well, my lord," Ciel nodded at this.

"I want to see the church," Sebastian nodded before walking forward scooping his master into his arms and disappearing from the bridge.

All eyes came to rest on Bridge, the metallic head was once more tilted skywards.

"Bridge," William began. The head snapped down, looking at the grim reapers in turn. An audible sigh came from the suite, followed by a nod. Bridge then vanished the same way the butler had.

"Such a sad existence that creature lives..." The undertaker commented before standing up.

"Keep in mind it's his own choice." William adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"She, Bridge is a she."

"How would you know, no one has ever seen the face." The undertaker smiled at this.

"If you say so." The undertaker then disappeared.

"You have to admit that suite is amazing!" Grell swooned.

"Don't you have my weapon to clean, and return." Grell gave a sad aww sound before vanishing as well.

* * *

Perhaps I will write more. Perhaps I will start a new story with Bridge. This particular character could be placed in many. If any ideas come to mind dear reader, it is not hard to get ahold of me.

-Overpowered Writer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Bridge however is my creation. Please don't copy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'You see, we cannot draw lines and compartments and refuse to budge beyond them. Sometimes you have to use your failures as stepping-stones to success. You have to maintain a fine balance between hope and despair.' He paused, considering what he had just said. 'Yes', he repeated. 'In the end, it's all a question of balance."

― Rohinton Mistry, _A Fine Balance_

* * *

"What?!" Ciel shouted for the third time.

"My lord, please, calm yourself," Sebastian advised.

"How can I be calm when that metal suited creature stole the doomsday books!" Ciel snarled pacing the undertaker's small floor. "Sebastian I order you to..."

"There will be no need for that, Bridge will return them when she's finished." The undertaker cackled.

"She?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"What is Bridge doing to them?" Ciel questioned.

"Balancing them of course, that's her job."

Ciel looked a Sebastian for an explanation. "You see my Lord there are demons, angels, the halflings of when they mate with other creatures other than their own, deities, grim reapers..."

"Like me!" Grell smiled giving a peace sign.

"Sadly," Sebastian sighed ignoring the whimper from Grell, "Then there is Bridge. He, or she is similar to the reapers in the way that they bridge the gap between angels to humans or demons to humans, and she or he bridges the gap between, well everything."

"And keeps the world in harmony and balance," The Undertaker added.

"And why hasn't Bridge come up before in our conversations? He or she would be a good alley to finding my parents murderers!"

"You never asked about him."

"Her," the undertaker sneered.

"So what can she do?" Ciel asked, as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" The undertaker giggled disturbingly. The door opened slowly and in slipped Bridge. The door shut with a click, as the metallic suite turned to see all eyes on it. "Oh Bridge what an unexpected surprise, we were just talking about you." The undertaker cackled before the room grew silent again. Bridge stood awkwardly by the door, "come sit," the undertaker coaxed. The suite ignored the undertaker walking toward Grell who whimpered and took out his small scissors.

"Stay back or I'll snip you into pieces!" Grell nervously threatened. He flinched squeezing his eyes shut as Bridge's hand outstretched towards him. After a few beats of feeling nothing, he opened his eyes to see the doomsday books in front of his face. Grell took them speechless.

"I take it they weren't as out of balance as I initially thought." The undertaker shrugged, "any who care for some tea?" Bridge's head shook signaling a pass on the refreshment. The undertaker clicked his tongue in disappointment.

The suite then made its way to the door, opening it carefully. Ciel saw that it had gotten dark.

"Come Sebastian, we must return home." Ciel stood and was about out the door when Grell spoke.

"So why were you at the library if you're retired and such?"

"I had forgotten to return some cinematic records, actually your parent's records Ciel." The undertaker's devious smirk appeared. "Would you like to read them?" There was a long pause as all eyes came to rest on the young master.

"No, let's go Sebastian." Ciel then turned and walked out the door being held open by Bridge. Sebastian followed out his young master, leaving Bridge alone with the two reapers. The suites head faced in the undertakers direction.

"Did I step out of line balance keeper?" The undertaker cackled. Bridge moved fast, a human hand locked around the undertaker's neck pinning him to the wall. Grell looked, half out of terror half out of amazement, at the hand and how the suite seemed to have peeled up.

The undertaker shifted nervously.

"Don't make me force you to retire from life too." The voice was barely audible from the suite. The hand retracted and was once more covered, Bridge headed toward the door and slipped into the night.

The undertaker rubbed his throat.

"Such a sad creature. You better get those back to the library."

"Yes sir!" Grell giggled racing away.

"How very interesting..." The undertaker smirked, shutting his door.

* * *

I at first planned to wait until my first chapter had many views. However, I figured why not post a second chapter. Enjoy.

-Overpowered Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bridge is mine, Black Butler is not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Balance is the perfect state of still water. Let that be our model. It remains quiet within and is not disturbed on the surface."

-Confucius

* * *

Ciel woke with a start, he was hot and sticky as if he had been having a nightmare. He sat up slowly as he scooted towards the edge of the bed. He stood walking over to his window, Ciel pulled them back enough so he could peak his head out.

The countryside was still dark, but the sky was light enough so the landscape was a darker shade. Ciel's one eye strained against the darkness to look for Pluto, he found the massive dog asleep near the house. The young master smirked.

"Is anything troubling you my lord?" Ciel jumped as he heard Sebastian's voice behind him. He turned around to find a smirking Sebastian, which made his eyes narrow.

"Nothing more than usual." Sebastian nodded at this, watching his master walk back to his bed.

"Not even Bridge?" The butler smirked as the boy hesitated slightly.

"No Bridge at the moment is the least of our concerns."

"My lord you're lying," Sebastian smirked. "But do not feel bad..."

"I am not lying Sebastian." Ciel snapped childishly at his butler.

"Forgive me I have mistaken my lord," Sebastian mocked taking a knee and bowing at his young master. Ciel gave Sebastian an annoyed look as the butter stood.

"I'm going back to bed." Ciel scoffed making his way over to his bed. Sebastian nodded making his way to the door.

"Goodnight my lord." Sebastian murmured shutting the door. He made his way down the hall to the room he slept in. His hand turned the handle and he was about to open it when something moved, his head turned slowly in the direction of the movement. Sebastian's hand slowly left the handle as his body turned in the same direction of his head. The butler's eyes scanned the dark, looming hallway. He saw the movement again and he darted after it.

Whatever it was, it was fast. Sebastian chased it down the hallway as quietly as he could. The intruder launched itself over the banister of the steps in the vestibule, and seemed to vanish entirely. Sebastian raced down the steps and came to a halt in the middle of the room. His now pink demon eyes scanned the corners of the room, he was looking back up the steps when the door opened with a small creak. Sebastian spun around his hands searching for the intruder's neck. He was surprised when no one was there. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around attacking.

"Bridge?" Sebastian whispered as the suite easily deflected the blows. "Why are you here?" He straitened up, "forgive me where are my manners, I'm slightly on edge..."

"It's here because I'm here stupid." The demon turned to see an angel sitting on the stair's railing.

"I apologize for my curtness but, this household is asleep can you please take this outside." Neither the suite or the angel moved.

"This will be quick demon scum I am merely delivering a message," the angel stood ruffling his bright yellow hair. He seemed to be around Ciel's age maybe a little older. "If you keep interfering, we will be forced to attack..."

"You already have attacked me." The voice was quiet and mono-toned. Sebastian smirked as the comment made the angel's face turn a slight red.

"We will attack you more than!"

"Shhhh," Sebastian murmured causing the angel's face to turn a deeper red.

"You're even worst then the demons!" The angel hissed closing the gap between himself and Bridge. "You weren't even suppose to be made. It. Was. A. Mistake."

"Doesn't your kind believe God doesn't make mistakes?" The butler's smirk broke into a grin as the angel fumed at the suite.

"So be it." The angel took a step back disappearing into a ball of light. Silence filled the room after the intruder left. Sebastian turned to face Bridge who seemed to be looking at where the angel had been.

"What did you get yourself into this time, if you don't mind me asking." Sebastian whispered. The suite turned toward the demon butler, the head tilted to the floor. "Would you like to stay here for the night?" There was a hesitant shake of the head, he watched Bridge turn and exit the house. There was a crack of lightning as the sky unleashed its fury on the land, soaking it to the bone.

Sebastian stood by the door, half expecting Bridge would come back in due to the rain. He stood there for about half an hour before realizing the suite wasn't coming back. He gave a disappointed sigh before leaving his post at the front door and making his way to his bedroom.

Sebastian slept for two more hours, waking up at his usual time, 6 a.m. sharp. The butler dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He began to prepare tea for when Ciel awoke.

"Mornin' Sebastian," Finny greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning."

"Whatcha doin'?"

Sebastian sighed,"Making tea, like I do every morning."

"Oh, right, right." The grounds keeper blushed a hand rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to trim the bushes then, call me when breakfast is ready!" Sebastian watched the young blonde race out of the room.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize it is raining." The demon butler smirked putting the kettle on the oven. There was a crack of lighting followed by the rumble of thunder cuing the return of soaking wet gardener .

Finny sneezed," it's raining out Sebastian." The butler sighed he folded his hands patiently and turned away from the stove to face Finny.

"Go change before you catch a cold." Finny nodded at the order and scampered away. Sebastian turned his head back toward the kettle, figuring he had a few minutes, he decided to go wake Ciel. He past Meyrin on his way up the steps greeting her with a nod. She gave an obvious blush before continuing her dusting.

Sebastian walked down the long corridor to the young master's bedroom.

"My lord, it's time to get up." The butler opened the door to find his young master already up and staring out the window.

"Who was here last night Sebastian?"

"No one of any importance, my lord, simply an intruder I took care of it quickly." Ciel turned to face his butler; Sebastian bowed seeing the look of untrust.

"Sebastian, tell me who was this intruder, that's an order." The butler let out a sigh and started to undress his young master.

"An angel my lord," Sebastian smiled pulling the nightshirt over Ciel's head.

"Was it here to avenge Angela?"

"Oh no my lord, he simply wanted to get someone's attention."

"Bridge's," Ciel said more then asked he looked up at his butler who was putting the finishing touches on his navy suite. Sebastian simply smiled signaling he was correct. Ciel followed Sebastian out of his bedroom heading towards the dining room. He tuned out his butler who began to run over the day's schedule. He was now curious about this Bridge character, why did everyone hate him or her, why did the angel warn him or her, and why did he fell a connection

"My lord, are you listening?" Ciel's attention snapped back to his butler. The demon let out a sigh, "do I need to run over it again?"

"No, Sebastian." Ciel sat down at the head of the dining room table. His demon went into the kitchen bringing out his breakfast on the cart. He tuned out his butler as he explained what had been prepared for him. Ciel began to eat and silence filled the dinning room.

When he had finished he turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, tell me everything you know about Bridge," Ciel ordered standing from the table and making his way to his study with Sebastian close behind.

"Well she or he keeps balance between angels, demons, and reapers. Sometimes Bridge helps train new reapers which is very rare."

"How does she keep balance?"

"She tells weaknesses," Ciel stopped turning to face his butler.

"So there hasn't been a war between angels and demons because they know each other's weaknesses?"

"I believe neither party wants to lose many people in a war." Ciel huffed and continued his way to his study. He opened the door and was greeted by a cold, misty wind.

"Sebastian I thought you would shut all the windows since it was raining!"

"I did young master," Sebastian murmured slightly confused. The smell of another demon filled his nose and he stepped in front of Ciel pushing the young lord behind him.

"Sebastian what the..." Ciel's voice stopped when he saw a long slender leg move on the other side of his desk. His chair was facing toward the open window.

"Hello boys," the voice was obviously feminine and slightly grated Ceil's ears. The voice chuckled coldly, "I have a proposition, I believe we can help each other out..."

* * *

So, my small handful of readers, comments?


	4. Chapter 4

"Whether we call it religion or faith, we all battle for a balanced integrated soul."

-Vera Farmiga

* * *

"My, my, if I knew we were having a guest I would have made more tea." Sebastian smirked as the chair turned around revealing a woman with shoulder length black hair, and a dark purple hued dress. Around her neck was a black fox fur, her finger nails were long and the same shade as the dress, her ruby lips smirked.

"Save your courtesies, Sebastian." The woman chuckled slightly before standing and walking around the desk, sitting in the front.

"What do we owe the honor of having one of the Seven present in my young masters humble home." Ciel looked over at his butler slightly confused. His head snapped back as a chuckle was heard from an intruder.

"The others and I have come up with a plan for our dear friend, Bridge." The female walked forward, her heels slightly muffled on the carpet. "What a lovely soul you posses, child."

"Why are you in my house?" The woman chuckled again, angering him more. "Answer the question before I have Sebastian escort you out of here."

"Silly child..."

"I am not a child, I am the master of this house you so rudely intruded." The woman smirked crossing her arms, she wetted her lips.

"Mr. Phantomhive, has your butler not told you his rank? He is soul catcher; until he collects enough souls he will forever wander the earth, unable to do much chaos. He will do this for a while considering his taste of souls is so refined, like mine is."

"Not to be rude, Ms. Greed, but my lord has a full day ahead of him and he best be getting ready for his appointment at 10 a.m.." Sebastian took a step forward, "if you please, I will show you the way out"

"But you don't even know why I am here Sebastian, the name suites you dear."

"Out with it already then," Ciel demanded crossing his arms.

"As I mentioned before, I'm here because the others have come up with a plan for Bridge."

"And how does this affair concern us or relate to why you're here in any way?" Ciel glanced at the clock, if this woman kept up with her trickery he would be late for his appointment.

"Well we need bait, and after all the scum came to rescue you from a holy one. I wonder how fast it'll come when you are actually in danger." The woman stepped forward, only to be blocked by Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Greed."

"Oh yes your, contract." Greed smirked devilishly, "right then, how about you come willingly and no harm comes to your precious master, and your free to leave when we have Bridge."

Sebastian turned back to Ciel, "we will have to pretend to leave for the appointment for the others."

"Oh goodie, for a second there I thought I would have to use force. Well I will wait out front and do hurry, we haven't got all day." Greed then vanished, the window shutting behind a gust of air.

"Isn't greed one of the seven deadly sins Sebastian?" Ciel asked walking out of his study and down the hall.

"Yes, my lord she is the demon of greed." Ciel nodded exiting the house hearing Sebastian telling the others they were off. A large black coach was waiting for him, drawn by two black mares and the driver was a stout fat man.

"Gluttony." Sebastian greeted friendly, he only received a grunt from the driver. The butler opened the door for Ciel who slid into the gold seat, Sebastian followed shutting the door behind him.

"Is it not lovely," Greed sat across from Ciel, her hand running down the gold velvet seats.

"You certainly have out done yourself," Sebastian smiled glancing at Ciel who was staring tiredly out the window. He did not by any means wish to go anywhere with this demon girl, but he figured it was better than meeting with the head of shipping for his company. He tuned out the conversation between the two demons watching the countryside go by. This seemed to last for hours, finally the couch pulled to a stop. A gray mansion loomed overhead as Ciel stepped out.

"So this is hell?" Ciel wondered out loud, staring at the large building.

"Oh no," Greed giggled. "Just where we do our duties on the earth." She walked forward her heels sinking into the dirt. Sebastian was alert, he knew the games the seven played. The butler's eyes soaked in everything, he even caught Ciel stumble while walking and his attempt to act like nothing happened.

Sebastian nodded at the two demons who held the doors open as they entered. Ciel glanced around the room taking in the decor. It was beautiful to say the least, how could such vile creature afford such beautiful things? Thievery, the word bounced around his head as he stopped to look at large painting of a naked girl lying limply with a creature he assumed was a demon.

"This way," Greed called, she was already halfway down the hall. She waited for Ciel and Sebastian to catch up to her. The walked in silence before turning right into a large room. A circular stone table was in the middle, others filled with food lined the outside. Ciel counted each of the rooms occupants, there were five not counting Greed, Gluttony, Sebastian, and himself.

There had been a slight buzz of conversation as they had entered the room, but it had stopped as they walked further into the room. The door suddenly clanged shut behind them, Ciel whirled around to see two men standing at the exit.

Ciel leaned towards his butler,"Sebastian, I don't have a good feeling about this take me home, that's an order."

"Yes my..." The butler was flung backwards and was held against the wall by some of the men. Ciel felt a hand grip his wrist, he turned to see Greed with a wicked grin on her face.

"Now now, we all know why you made your little contract," she hissed into his face her eyes a demon pink. "It would quite a shame if we killed him now and you never accomplished your revenge." Ciel looked over at his butler, he was fighting the best he could the two demons holding him back. He looked back at Greed his one eye narrowed.

"What is your plan?"

Ciel felt something pull him towards circular table. He felt the ground leave his feet, he fought with all his might. Chains held his arms and ankles in place. He looked up to see Greed standing in front of him, she leaned forward on the table and removed his eye patch.

"Let's put it this way if the scum shows you and your butler are free to leave, and if it doesn't. " Greed's hand cupped his cheek, Ciel flinched away earning him a slap from the demon, "we get to eat your soul." Ciel looked over at Sebastian, who was chained to the wall, the butler's head faced Ciel a mixture of alarm and anger etched into his features.

"Sebastian, release me now that's an order." Ciel watched the butler yank on the chains but to no avail.

"Stupid little brat," the hand left another mark on Ciel's face. "Did you really think we would chain him with human made chains?" Ciel eyes squeezed shut from the slap, he felt a hand grip him under the chin tilting his face up. He opened his eyes to see Greed smirking at him. "Those chains are the same ones that the son of God wore. It took him three days to break out, and it wasn't even him who broke them."

Bridge. Ciel's mind raced, would she really come to save him again?

* * *

My dear reader(s), where should I go next with this?


End file.
